The invention relates to marine outboard drive units with a two-cycle internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an assembly mounted in an oil tank for drawing oil from the tank and indicating the amount of oil in the tank.
In various marine outboard drive units having a two-cycle internal combustion engine, it is desirable to provide an automatic oil-fuel mixing system, eliminating the need to manually pre-mix the oil and fuel. The automatic system draws oil from an oil tank and fuel from a fuel tank, and mixes the oil and fuel in a desired ratio. In other applications, it is desirable to provide oil injection. The present invention provides an assembly for drawing oil from the tank and indicating the amount of oil in the tank.
The invention is particularly useful in combination with the oil tank of copending application Ser. No. 360273, filed on even date herewith, entitled "Marine Outboard Driven With Oil Tank", and with the fill tube of copending application Ser. No. 360272, filed on even date herewith, entitled "Marine Outboard Drive With Oil Tank Fill Tube" and with the oil pump of copending application Ser. No. 360265, filed on even date herewith, entitled "Oil Metering Pump With Air Purge".